kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Knight
|overall_height = 7 arges}} Divine Knights ( ), also known in the Japanese version as Deus-Excellion (デウス＝エクセリオン), refers to a group of seven humanoid weapons that play an important role in . Background Divine Knights are 7-arge tall, knight-shaped dolls created by the Gnomes and Hexen Clan to seal away the Great One, the resultant of the fusion of the Sept-Terrion of Blaze and Earth, around the time of the Great Collapse. Argres, Holy Beast of Earth, prepared the seven vessels made of Zemurian Ore and Roselia, the Holy Beast of Fire, split the uncontrollable great power into seven fragments which were sealed into the vessels. Throughout Erebonia's shadow history, the Divine Knights continuously engaged in battle in preparation for the Rivalry of the Seven during the upcoming Great Twilight. The Rivalries are a ritual during two Awakeners and their Divine Knights battle until the victorious knight absorbs the power of the losing knight. The goal of the ritual is to gather the power of the Divine Knights in a single unit so that the Great One, from which their power originates, can manifest once again. In the collective memory of Erebonia memories of battles that involve the Divine Knights were vague at best until they re-emerged during the October Campaign's civil war in S.1204. In Erebonian folklores were referred to as "Great Knights".。 Divine Knights are powered by mana, capable of travelling by flight or moving through Spirit Paths and will automatically regenerate over time after being destroyed, giving them extraordinary abilities compared to other humanoid weapons. They possess a self and are capable of thought and conversing with humans. Although all Divine Knights possess aforementioned qualities, it is said there is a hierarchy among them, nonetheless. Excluding Ishmelga, it is said El-Prado and Argreion are particularly superior, followed by Testa-Rossa, which has become the host for the Vermillion Apocalypse, leaving Zector, Ordine, and Valimar, which are considered incomplete creations. In addition, it is said that El-Prado produces an eternal radiance and Argreion inherited the traits of the vanished Argres. Although they have some level of autonomy, they require a pilot known as an Awakener to guide them through battles and draw out their full potential. Anyone capable of overcoming a "trial of the shadow of the Great One" can become Awakener, with two notable exceptions: Testa-Rossa, which can only be piloted by those from the House of Arnor bloodline, and Zector, for which a special final trial is required. When a Divine Knights is destroyed in battle, it takes time for them to regenerate. Defeated Awakeners wind up as imperfect Nosferatu in most cases. The area in which Class VII fights Loa Erebonius in is a graveyard of fallen Divine Knights and their Awakeners. Following the cancellation of the Great Twilight, the Divine Knights no longer exist in the world. List of Divine Knights At present the following Divine Knights are known, sort by the order of appearance: Gallery Deus Excellion - Visual (Sen III).jpg|The seven Divine Knights Deus-Excellion (Sen IV).jpg|Divine Knights, References Notes Sources Sept Archive, p.114. Sen no Kiseki Magazine, Volume 5: "Beyond the Truth" }} Category:Concepts Category:Humanoid Weapons